Take Me to Heaven
by Himedere Sugar
Summary: Fifty sentences dedicated to the adorable (dynamic) duo that is EnAtsu.


_#01 - Motion_  
Some nights Atsushi will pretend to be asleep just to watch En crawl out of bed, still stark naked, and stagger around the room until he finds the bathroom door.

 _#02 - Cool_  
Atsushi is the breath of fresh air that En craves, and En is the refreshing wave of calm that Atsushi so desperately needs.

 _#03 - Young_  
Their first kiss is a little awkward because they're sitting high in the branches of a tree, En isn't holding Atsushi properly, and they're only twelve years old.

 _#04 - Last_  
Their morning begins with a chaste kiss on the forehead and a wave goodbye as they part ways for work, but it ends on a fiercer note, with deeper caresses and tangled sheets.

 _#05 - Wrong_  
"Don't ever change who you are," whispers Atsushi with the cutest smile, "because I love my listless, can't be bothered En-chan just the way he is."

 _#06 - Gentle_  
Nothing feels better than Atsushi playing with his hair while he has his head down on the desk, soaking up the sunlight streaming through the window and dreaming of the nerdy boy he fell in love with.

 _#07 - One_  
It only takes one glance and a lazy grin to set Atsushi's heart racing.

 _#08 - Thousand_  
En can't count all of the little flaws and nuances he loves about his best friend; from the way Atsushi gently reprimands him to his nerdy know-how, En adores every one of them.

 _#09 - King_  
There are no rules in the bedroom, but Atsushi prefers to follow rather than lead most times, and the mere thought of following En's spectacular lead never fails to put him in the mood.

 _#10 - Learn_  
"Ahh, En-chan, not now! T-The bell will ring soon and ahh..." Atsushi's voice trails off when warm, wet lips scale his neck and cool hands slip beneath his shirt.

 _#11 - Blur_  
En is hazy with fever and his senses are dull, so the only things he makes out of the blur are Atsushi's smiling face and his soothing voice.

 _#12 - Wait_  
The blonde is taken aback when his friend turns down his proposal, saying they should wait a while...and then he takes the ring from En to slip it around his finger, laughing.

 _#13 - Change_  
En hates the new responisibilities that come with being someone's boyfriend because it's honestly more attention than he likes to give, but it's Atsushi, and Atsushi is always the exception.

 _#14 - Command_  
Atsushi is great at staying in-character during roleplay, and he sends a shiver racing along En's spine when he commands him in a stern voice, "Get down on your knees and show me how much you love me."

 _#15 - Hold_  
They're still too shy to hold hands in public, so they settle for linking their pinkies together instead.

 _#16 - Need_  
"We compliment each other," En explains in a cool voice, head turned sideways so he can still look up at his boyfriend, "so don't worry about if we'll stay together or not. We just go really well together, and that's that."

 _#17 - Vision_  
As per his bet with Ryuu, Atsushi shows up to the carnival dressed in a cute, green kimono with colorful images of cranes and cherry blossoms patterned on it; it doesn't take him long to silently thank Ryuu for all the attention his new outfit garners from his awestruck boyfriend either.

 _#18 - Attention_  
Atsushi is trying to explain remedial math and the Pythagorean Theorem to En, but the other teen is too distracted with feeling around Atsushi's ass to absorb anything.

 _#19 - Soul_  
En smiles like the dorky loser he is and shakes his head, murmuring, "I don't have to believe in heaven or an afterlife when I already have everything I want right here, right now."

 _#20 - Picture_  
Horrified doesn't begin to describe how Atsushi feels when he walks into his living room and sees En sitting on the sofa with his sister...skimming through an album full of embarrassing baby pictures.

 _#21 - Fool_  
With En it's always hit or miss concerning his grades, but he never skips out on the important things, and that's what Atsushi loves about him.

 _#22 - Mad_  
"N-No sex until you get your grades up! I mean it!" huffs Atsushi with his back turned to En in the bed, sitting up and folding his arms for emphasis.

 _#23 - Child_  
A night after their strained conversation about being unable to procreate, En comes home from work carrying a load of kittens and says to his husband with a sheepish grin, "Meet your new kids."

 _#24 - Now_  
The entire world fades away when it's just the two of them together, tangled in each other's arms, panting and gasping, and battling for some sense of coherency through sloppy kisses and whispers.

 _#25 - Shadow_  
Atsushi loves sitting beneath a tree's shade on a hot, humid day with En's head resting in his lap, and the blonde teen is fast asleep while Atsushi plays with his hair.

 _#26 - Goodbye_  
"Man, I hate it when he has to leave," drawls En with his head tilted against the palm of his hand, and then a smile creeps onto his face, "but damn do I like watching him go."

 _#27 - Hide_  
Their first time together is so awkward that Atsushi feels it necessary to avoid his boyfriend for the next few days, and when En finally catches up to him, they have the best second time of their lives together.

 _#28 - Fortune_  
Atsushi's family is very well to do, and En's family is a little less than middle class, but that doesn't stop En from paying for meals when they go out on dates.

 _#29 - Safe_  
"It doesn't matter how stressed I am or even what it's about," exhales Atsushi, tugging the arms around him closer, "En-chan's embrace always makes me feel safer...calmer even."

 _#30 - Ghost_  
Atsushi hears the slightest noise, a rustling in the bushes, and freaks out, clamoring about the ghost stories and climbing all over En.

 _#31 - Book_  
"Oy, pay more attention to me and put that boring book down," grunts the blonde as he pushes the offending textbook aside and kisses his boyfriend roughly.

 _#32 - Eye_  
"Ah, En-chan has the prettiest blue eyes," thinks Atsushi while he pops another spoonful of curry into his boyfriend's gaping mouth.

 _#33 - Never_  
Chores are something En never does or seems to have the strength for, but the moment Atsushi steps out of the shower in nothing but a towel, he suddenly feels all the energy surge back into him.

 _#34 - Sing_  
They both have pleasant enough voices, but En has this bad habit of begging his boyfriend for a quick lullaby every night.

 _#35 - Sudden_  
The blonde laughs out loud when his friend yelps at being hugged from behind without so much as a warning; En loves startling Atsushi just for the reaction he gets in return.

 _#36 - Stop_  
"How can I stop or slow down when you're looking at me like that?" En teases and jolts forward with his hips, grinding Atsushi against the wall.

 _#37 - Time_  
'Just a quickie before class' is what En originally promised, and here they are three bells later, still locked in a bathroom stall with their pants down.

 _#38 - Wash_  
En lathers shampoo into his boyfriend's hair, and then he surprises Atsushi with a kiss on the neck, biting down just enough to make Atsushi's stomach flutter.

 _#39 - Torn_  
Anything En deems unimportant is either ignored or thrown out, and the things closest to him are always treated with the utmost care and consideration.

 _#40 - History_  
It is one of Atsushi's favorite subjects, and maybe that's the only reason En lets him gush about it when it's just the two of them.

 _#41 - Power_  
As much as he hates it, En agrees with the overzealous Wombat: Love is the greatest force on planet Earth, and he's happy to be sharing it with someone like Atsushi.

 _#42 - Bother_  
Questions about En's brilliance or sheer luck are always on Atsushi's mind; he can never tell if his boyfriend is actually letting him win those chess matches or if he's going easy on him.

 _#43 - God_  
"I like your wings," chirps Atsushi after they land on the school's front lawn together, "they're beautiful. Um, that is, you look like a real angel or something. I mean, ah...Sorry. That sounded weird, didn't it?"

 _#44 - Wall_  
Nothing hurts more than not being able to approach your best friend about a misunderstanding because of a barrier they've put up, but Atsushi learns his lesson with both En and Kinshiro; if he wants to keep his friends then he needs to make an effort to resolve such situations, not let them fester.

 _#45 - Naked_  
En, being the devoted pervert he is, often sneaks grabs beneath the warm waters of the public bath, and it takes everything inside Atsushi not to moan or deck him in the face for it.

 _#46 - Drive_  
Atsushi is a slow and cautious driver while his lazy-ass boyfriend finds driving not worth the effort, so Atsushi usually picks him up on their nights out together.

 _#47 - Harm_  
Cerulean is there for Epinard when he needs him, whisking him out of harm's way just in the nick of time, and apologizing profusely for not coming sooner to his beloved friend's aid.

 _#48 - Precious_  
The best part about marrying his best friend is that En gets to come home to him every night and kiss him on the cheek, whispering 'I'm home' after.

 _#49 - Hunger_  
En often sleep walks, going straight for the fridge and grabbing whatever edible - and sometimes questionable - food he can.

 _#50 - Believe_  
They bump foreheads, whisper goodnight, kiss, and then fall asleep in each other's arms, believing that tomorrow will be just another wonderful chapter in their already wonderful lives together.


End file.
